1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor light-emitting device such as a light-emitting diode (LED) is widely used as a light source in a vehicle lighting device such as a headlight for a car. With this type of vehicle lighting device, it is possible to form a light distribution pattern having a desired shape, for example, by properly arranging a plurality of semiconductor light-emitting devices. However, it is difficult to form a light distribution pattern having a desired luminous intensity distribution therewith.
Accordingly, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4002159 proposes a vehicle lighting device with which a light distribution pattern having a desired shape and a desired luminous intensity distribution can be formed by combining a plurality of types of lighting units having different light-illumination modes.